


Stolen Memories

by pigeonpea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Memory Charms, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeonpea/pseuds/pigeonpea
Summary: After Molly Weasley erases a memory from her childhood, Ginny struggles with memory loss. Only Luna Lovegood can help her to regain her lost memories.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	1. 1988

„Ginny look“, Luna exclaimed. “Nargles!”   
She stood on the porch, holding a mistle toe in her tiny hands, as far away from her face as possible. Her eyes glowed in excitement; her grin expanded over her whole face. Ginny, who was busy cutting little brooms for her puppets, laid down the little pieces of wood and ran towards her friend. The two girls had been playing together all summer, while the rest of her family was off travelling to Egypt, a place to dangerous for a seven-year-old girl, who loved to run away frequently.   
Ginny took the mistle toe out of Lunas hands and shook it so strongly, that it lost half of its leaves. “I can’t see anything Loony!” “You have to look closer”, the other girl said, moving her face towards the mistle toe, only inches away from Ginnys.   
Something in Ginnys tummy started to feel strange, as if she had fairies for breakfast that just started to move around. She ignored them and tried to find the little creatures, that Luna was talking about so often, that the two girls had gotten into fights about their existence for several times. From the corner of her eye, she was watching Luna, her bright blue eyes, her messy hair, her soft skin. At the moment, her friend seemed to be way more interesting than the imaginary creatures, they were trying to find. Luna was looking back at Ginny and grinned.   
Suddenly Ginny was thinking about a story her dad had once told to her older brothers. “You know, muggles kiss when they see mistle toes. Do you think this has something to do with nargles?” Luna looked surprised, but her eyes were still glowing. “What is kissing?” She murmured, unusually shy. Without knowing why she did that, Ginny moved her face even closer to Lunas, brushing her lips lightly against hers. Then she moved away from the other girl quickly, as if she burned herself on Lunas skin. “This”, she said, without daring to look into Lunas eyes. 

“GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY”.   
Both girls flinched and turned their heads quickly to the doorway, where Molly Weasley was standing, her hands on her hips, her face red, her eyes filled with anger. Ginny understood in a second that she was in big trouble.   
Without saying another word, her mother grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the house, away from the porch, away from a confused Luna Lovegood. Ginny was too frightened to protest or even say goodbye to her friend. She had never seen her mother this mad, and she didn’t even know what she had done wrong. After all she and Luna had just been playing together.   
For the whole way to the portkey and back to the Molly Weasly didn’t say another word to her daughter. Ginny could feel the anger raging in her mother so she followed silently, anxiously awaiting to get an explanation of what she did wrong. When they arrived, the burrow was empty. The others hadn’t arrived from the journey yet; Molly had apparated home early to pick up Ginny and to prepare dinner. Ginny never experienced their home as quiet and hostile before. Even the gnomes seemed to hold their breath, as a furious Misses Weasley pulled Ginny into the kitchen, and put her on a chair. “What were you thinking?”, she hissed, pulling out her wand. “I will make sure, you won’t see that dirty Lovegood girl again.” Then everything around Ginny turned black.


	2. The Hidden Corridor

Ginny ran through the corridors of Hogwarts. She mustn’t get another detention. She mustn’t miss another Quidditch game, just because she was sneaking around at night. Wood would be so mad. From way too close behind her, she could hear Filchs footsteps on the grounds, could hear him talk to Misses Norris with excitement.   
This was it. It was inevitable to get caught. She should have just stolen Harrys invisibility cloak again, but she wanted to make it without any gadgets. She was a proud Gryffindor after all, always up for a challenge.   
For days she had been searching the forbidden section of the library to find an explanation for her odd memory losses, that became more and more frequent. So far, she had been caught only one time, but she had no intention of repeating that.   
By now, Filch had gotten so close that Ginny could hear his heavy breathing echoing from the walls. She had no idea how he could even run this fast. He must be fuelled with the excitement of punishing someone soon. Ginny already braced herself for another howler from her mother, as someone pulled her behind a statue and inside a hidden corridor.

“I think I know you.” A girl with bright blue eyes and light hair was standing in front of Ginny, eyeing her curiously.   
She was wearing blue and bronze, the Ravenclaw colours.   
“What are you doing here?” Ginny whispered confused. Her heart was still pounding from running away from Filch. Her muscles were tense. Outside the corridor she could still hear Filch wandering around and she prayed to Merlin that he wouldn’t hear them.   
“My fairy glasses went missing and I can’t sleep without them. The fairies wouldn’t come to visit me anymore.”, the other girl said. She seemed not even a little bit confused, as if she would save people from getting caught all the time.   
“Why should they be here?” Ginny asked, shyly watching the other girl running her hands through her blonde hair. She seemed oddly familiar. Ginny wondered whether she was someone, that she had forgotten about. It had happened before, with housemates or even teachers and it always left a bitter aftertaste for Ginny. “The girls in my dorm keep hiding my stuff”, the other girl said shrugging her shoulders and smiled an odd smile. “I’m Luna by the way, Luna Lovegood.”   
“Ginny”, Ginny said absent minded, while looking around in the small corridor. “Where the hell are we? What is this place?”   
Luna grinned. “There are a lot of places in Hogwarts, that no one seems to know about. When you keep your eyes open, it is hard not to find them.”   
Ginny felt embarrassed. She had spent almost three years in Hogwarts, but she had always assumed that the chamber of secrets was the only secret room there was. “This one is quite boring actually”, Luna continued, letting her eyes glide over the corridor as well, “Even though it comes handy when running away from Filch.” She gave Ginny a little wink, “If you want to, I can show you my favourite room some time. It’s a great hiding spot”. She became quiet and seemed to listen to something. “I think Filch isn’t there anymore. He doesn’t like this part of the school too much.”, Luna said, after pressing her ear against the cold stone wall, “You should be free to go back to get some sleep.”   
“But what about your glasses?” Ginny said, not wanting to leave their secret little cave just yet, “I can help you find them.”   
Luna smiled mysteriously. “Oh, don’t worry about that. They will come back to me.” Reluctantly, Ginny lurked from behind the statue into the corridor. Luna was right. As she had said, Filch was nowhere to be seen. “Thank you”, Ginny whispered back into the corridor, but the other girl seemed to be busy to stroke something on the wall, that only she could see, and barely looked up.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day at breakfast, Ginnys eyes immediately wandered to the Ravenclaw table, but she couldn’t spot Luna, however hard she tried. “Are you okay Ginny?”, Hermine, who sat next to her, asked, “I haven’t seen you this quiet since… well ever.”   
“I’m alright.”, Ginny said, stirring her oatmeal with a spoon, “I didn’t get much sleep last night.” She was a fool. Why was she hung up on last night’s events? She had more important things to focus on: The Quidditch match next Sunday for example. Ginny gave Hermine a little smile and forced her eyes not to glide back over to the Ravenclaw table.   
“Have you talked to Harry about Woods strategy?”, Hermine asked. She tried really hard to care about Quidditch for Harry and Ginny and Ginny really appreciated the gesture. Even though she knew it was the last thing, that Hermine cared about.   
Ginny shook her head. “Are you still not talking to him? It has been two years since the chamber. You are on the same team. This is ridiculous.” Hermine said. Ginny shrug. “It is just too embarrassing. I acted like a fool, assisting Lord Voldemort – Hermine flinched, when Ginny said the name – Whenever I see Harry, I get reminded of that.”  
“Hey Ginny.”, a voice like a silver bell said, right next to her. Just as Ginny had forgotten about Luna for a moment, there she was, standing at the Griffindor table, the shirt only half tucked into her skirt, her fairy glasses on her nose. Ginny blushed. She never blushed. What was happening to her? “I’m glad you came back to your dorm safe last night. I saw some flimflams on the corridors and got worried.” Luna said, smiling at her.   
Hermine stared at the strange girl in front of them. “Last night…?” she asked, not being able to form a proper sentence – a rarity for Hermine – “Oh yeah”, Luna said, “Ginny and I ran into each other on a corridor.” She didn’t seem to care to describe their interaction to Hermine any further and turned back to Ginny.   
“Do you want to go out tonight? On a date?” “A date?” Ginny’s face was becoming red and hot like their old oven in the burrow. She was completely overwhelmed. She had never dated anyone, nonetheless a girl. How did Luna get that idea? “Well, I promised you to show you my secret room.” Luna winked at her, grinning from one ear to the other. “I…I guess.” Ginny said, without being able to hold eye contact. “I’m gonna pick you up at seven.”, Luna grinned, while turning around and making her way back to the Ravenclaw table. “What the hell was that?” Hermine asked, as soon Luna was out of sight. “I have no idea.” Ginny said, not being able to hold back a grin. “Well, I guess I have a date tonight.” “Why is everybody always breaking the rules, sneaking around at night”, Hermine mumbled, half angry, half amused. “I am gonna lend you my red lipstick. It goes really well with your hair.”, she added softer, grinning as well. 

The time seemed to go by slower than usual that day. Ginny stopped counting how many times she had already glanced at her watch. Her heart raced like a bird in its cage, the closer the hands came to seven. Just as the suspense became almost unbearable, she heard Lunas silver voice talking to the portrait of the fat lady.  
Ginny checked her lipstick in the mirror one last time. Hermine was right, it did look good on her. Then she went through the portrait, not without waving goodbye at Hermine, who sat on the couch of the common room and pretended to do her homework.   
“Miss Weasley, there is a person claiming to be here to meet you.” The fat lady said, “An odd girl, I have to say.” “Thank you”, Ginny said, “I can see her.” The two girls grinned at each other. “Hey” said Ginny, awkwardly waving at Luna. The other girl wore a blue dress, with little eyes attached to it, that seemed to move around, eyeing their environment. She looked as odd as this morning, but there was something so mesmerizing about her weirdness, that Ginny was unable to look away. “You are very pretty”, Luna said, linking her arm with Ginnys, lightly stroking her skin. “  
Where are we going?” Ginny asked, not knowing what to do with her hands.   
“Surprise!” Luna grinned from one ear to the other. They were walking through corridors, that Ginny had never seen before. She had been so focussed on Luna walking next to her, all eyes of her dress turned towards Ginny, focussed on her own shivering skin under the touch of Lunas hand, that she hadn’t pay attention on where they were going.   
She felt the weight of Lunas arm overly present on hers. They were walking along a long stone wall, that did not differ in anything from the other ones all over Hogwarts, when Luna suddenly stopped, closing her eyes. She seemed very focussed and her lips moved slightly, as if she was saying a silent spell. Out of nowhere, a small door appeared and opened silently, as Luna touched it with her wand. “Mylady”, she said, offering Ginny to go first. Hesitantly, Ginny stepped into the room. Even though, she had never been here, it seemed oddly familiar, just as Luna had yesterday. The room looked like a playroom for kids, something Ginny would have never expected to find in Hogwarts. In one corner, there were laying three small dolls with brooms that seemed to be made by a small child. “What is this?”, Ginny asked bewildered. “Why are we here?”.   
“Come here”, Luna said softly. She stood on the other end of the room, on a small porch leading into a backyard. She was holding a mistle toe. Ginny came closer, her heart beating fast in her chest. Something seemed to fall into place, but she didn’t know what it was. Lunas blue eyes seemed to be able to see under her skin. Now Ginny was standing only inches away from Luna, smelling her scent of Rosemary and Lavender. She couldn’t stop staring into her eyes, that seemed as familiar as the room. Luna laid her hands on her hips and pulled her even closer. Almost their whole bodies were touching now, their faces, their hips, their arms, their chests. Lunas soft skin brushed over hers, leaving her shivering again. Ginnys lips searched Lunas almost automatically, pulling her in to a kiss. “Do you remember now?”, Luna whispered against Ginnys lips, as they parted again. And Ginny did.


End file.
